trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Branch
Branch is the deuteragonist of the animated films, Trolls ''and [[Trolls World Tour|''Trolls World Tour]]. He is voiced by Justin Timberlake while in the series he's voiced by Skylar Astin. Bio Branch is the over-cautious paranoid survivalist in Troll Village, who lives in fear of invasion from the Bergens. The only troll in the village who doesn't sing, dance, or hug, Branch lives a disgruntled existence, constantly trying to prepare for the worst. He's constantly flummoxed by the over-the-top positivity of the other Trolls - is he the only sane one in this crowd of exuberantly happy Trolls? Over the course of the film, Branch will be forced to embrace his inner Troll, even if it includes a dreaded burst of singing and dancing. Will he learn to find more inner happiness with Poppy at his side? Appearance During most of the film, Branch has blue-gray skin with blue-black hair that is shorter than most of the trolls. His nose is lavender, and his eyes are a blue. He wears a vest made of dark green leaves and dark brown shorts that are very worn and clumsily stitched up. Like the other trolls, he has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot, and he almost always wears a frown on his face. As a child, Branch is shown with short, sticking up, indigo hair. He is seen wearing light brown shorts, with a strap around his right shoulder with a few green patches, quite similar to the shorts he wears when he gets older. He also wore a blue hug-time bracelet. After singing to Poppy to bring her color back, he gets the same colors he had when he was a child. Also, his vest becomes bright green and his shorts become a light brown. In the trailer of Trolls World Tour, Branch lost his color again but he now wears a green hug time bracelet. Relationships Queen Poppy Branch has always seemed to resent Poppy on the outside for her positive nature and loud parties, but there is evidence to show that he may have feelings for her in secret. Even though he rejects every single one of her homemade invitations to birthdays, weddings, and funerals, he keeps all of them in his bunker. When she asks for his help, he refuses and sends her away, but after she leaves he saddens. When she leaves him alone with all the other trolls he goes out to help her, saving her from spiders. After scaring them away, he becomes very concerned and tries to revive her with two insects and a thorn. After she seems fine he relaxes. Although he has his moments, Branch also shows disrespect to her. Such as shushing her by saying there might be a Bergen nearby, refusing her offer for a hug, and even throwing her guitar into the fire after she sings to him. When they arrive at Bergen Town he is hurt by her words when she describes the bergens as being as miserable as he is. When they find the other trolls he is frightened by seeing the bergens but pulls Poppy back when she cries out for Creek. When Creek is seemingly eaten, he comforts her and tells her that they must move on or they will get eaten themselves. However, he is not as nice when they rescue the other trolls and she still presses him to find Creek. After refusing to sing to help Bridget, Branch bursts out about his past and tells Poppy about the day his grandmother died. When he finishes his story he struggles to keep his emotion in and Poppy hugs him. At first rejecting it, he looks thankful at her until all the other trolls and Bridget join in. During the date with Bridget and King Gristle Jr., Branch stays out of it most of the time, but when the other trolls struggle to compliment the king he whispers love poetry into Bridget's ear. As she says it to the king, Branch glances at Poppy and admits she has a nice smile before looking away again. While the Bergen couple roller skate and Bridget's wig nearly causes all the trolls to fall off, Poppy grabs Branch's hand and pulls him down, landing in her arms. After returning to Bridget's room he tries to do his "happy shout" to celebrate with the others, but it turns out to only concern them. He then tries to high five Poppy and then playfully gives her a "too slow" causing both to smile. He helps try to rescue Creek, and when they are flung out the window and Poppy jumps to catch the gem, he interlocks his hair with hers to bring her back into the shoe. When they find the gem empty he tries to comfort her before they are captured. As they are all in the pot he watches with shock as Poppy turns grey and all the others follow. Knowing what he has to do, Branch sings to her for the first time since his grandmother was taken and tries to hug her. When she rejects it, he attempts to make her smile by sliding in front of her. When she cracks a smile and begins to show her colors again, he admits that he loves her and his color is restored. The two dance around in the pot restoring everyone's color before hugging. After they are rescued by Bridget, he returns with her and the Snack Pack and becomes Bridget's wig. Chef then picks him up and tries to feed him to King Gristle Jr. Poppy jumps and knocks him out of the way, helping him up. He then joins her in song and dances all the way to the Troll Tree with her as he watches her be crowned Queen. He smiles at her and takes her hands before Smidge launches them into the sky on a mushroom. He shyly asks her for a hug even though it's not Hug Time, and she happily decrees that Hug Time is now all the time before hugging him lovingly. They are interrupted by Cloud Guy, who he high fives off the mushroom before dancing again. Branch is revealed not to have a crush on Poppy when confronted in his scrapbook with things he didn't write that were by Poppy. He hates Cloud Guy but Poppy thinks Cloud Guy is pure fun. Grandma Rosiepuff Grandma Rosiepuff is Branch's grandmother and so far his only family member that is in appearance. Not much is said by their relationship, but they seem to be quite close and care for each other deeply. One day a young Branch was singing, which attracted a Bergen to find them and his grandmother noticed and before the Bergen could catch him, she pushed him out the way, resulting in the Bergen capturing her instead. Branch was in shock and devastated after this event and blamed himself for his grandmother‘s demise and then never singed again, resulting him to permanently lose his true colors. Fun Facts * He's always prepared. * Branch is very practical. * He tries to be on the lookout for danger. * Branch is overly cautious and determined. * He was not a fan of Hug Time and therefore he did not wear a Hug Time bracelet. * He confesses his feelings for Poppy in the movie, but it is unconfirmed whether they're officially dating or not. * Branch is 3 years older than Poppy. * Branch keeps all of Poppy's invitations to her parties in his bunker. * Branch is scared of birds and thinks of them as predatory and says that they are forming an alliance to bring down Troll Village. Trivia * Unlike most Trolls, at the beginning, Branch dislikes hugs and always tries to avoid Hug Time. * Branch was a child when the Trolls escaped from Bergen town, which makes him in his early to mid-twenties by the events of the film, meaning that he is a few years older than Poppy. * It can be implied at various moments in the film before he regained his true colors, that he longed to be happy again and was quite lonely. For example, when he looked sadly at invitations he was given by Poppy that he keeps behind a curtain in his bunker, and when he became sad when Poppy was leaving his bunker. * Considering that he became gray when he was a child, (around four or five) Branch has been without his true colors for most of his life. * Branch's hair was shorter than the other Trolls' for the majority of the film. When his true colors are restored, his hair grows longer and brighter. * He might have been punishing himself by resisting attempts to be happy again because of the guilt he felt due to his grandma's death. * Branch liked Poppy in secret. References Quotes Gallery pl:Mruk Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed characters Category:Poppy's Family Category:Heroes Category:Fan Art